Captive Obsession
by XxUnknownXxXEntityxX
Summary: Pure Lemon Fic! Rated M for a very good reason... very kinky and not for the faint of heart! Sess/Kag Was written for r0o's 3rd quarter GM Challenge on Dokuga


**A/N: This is for you, r0o as a thank you for inviting me over, and also to get my hands on your banner lol! I will warn you all that this is hot, steamy, smutty, kinky goodness and not for the faint of heart!**

**Btw… I do not own Inuyasha; I just toy with the beloved characters' lives. Mwahaha!**

**Captive Obsession**

She groaned as she felt herself starting to wake. Wanting to stay in dreamland, she tried to turn over only to find she was unable to move. Her eyes flew open and quickly found out why. Her wristed and ankles were bound to the four posts of a bed. Panic rose up inside of her as she tried to figure out where she was.

Flashback

She was running from Inuyasha who had succumbed to his beast. She could hear him snarling behind her, and knew she did not have a chance in hell of outrunning him. Her muscles began to bunch and ache as she ran. Chancing a look behind her, she saw him gaining on her quickly

*CRASH*

She ran into something with the force of a speeding train and slammed into the forest floor. Stunned, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. Not wanting to be caught between two demons, she stood and was immediately grabbed by Sesshoumaru. His demonic cloud formed under them, and Inuyasha howled as his prey was carried off into the night.

Kagome struggled with the demon, trying to get away. A hard blow to the temple was the last thing she remembered.

End Flashback

Kagome whimpered as the memory came back to her, but was still confused as to why she was here and bound this way. Hearing the door open, she strained her neck to try to see who had entered the room. Sesshoumaru came to stand in the center of the room. His hakama were his only attire and Kagome gulped seeing his sculpted chest and cold features.

"Why am I here Sesshoumaru? What is the meaning of this?" Kagome tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but failed miserably. Sesshoumaru smirked at this and stepped closer to the bound miko.

"That is my concern, Kagome." He came to the edge of the bed and cut off her protests with a silken gag. Kagome whimpered and tried in vain to force the cloth from her mouth. She watched him with terror-filled eyes as he removed the rest of his clothing. Her eyes widened at the sight of his huge member and she whimpered again. A low chuckle escaped from his throat at her pathetic show.

The youkai drew another silken scarf from somewhere and fashioned it over her eyes. Kagome's fear increased ten-fold at the loss of her sight. She felt claws grazing her neck and stifled another whimper. The claws drew a path across her collarbone and sternum before shredding her shirt. Kagome cried out at this and struggled against her bindings. She heard him laugh at her again a second before she felt the claws open her bra as well. She felt powerless and weak at this onslaught on her person. The claws grazed her skin as her skirt and panties were being removed.

Waiting, she did not feel anything for several seconds but remained taut and on edge. Her breath left her lungs forcibly as she felt something burning the skin of her arm. The spot cooled quickly, and Kagome closed her eyes under the blindfold, unable to comprehend why he was torturing her so. She felt the burning again, this time on her stomach. Suddenly, she realized that she did not smell burning flesh. _Candle wax… _The burning dripped over her breasts, and as it fell on her nipple, she moaned. Sesshoumaru heard her moan and smelled her arousal increasing, and he let out a soft, dark chuckle.

Kagome's cheeks flamed as she felt her own arousal. _Ugh… I am sick! _Her back arched as a line was drawn over hip that pooled in the gentle dip below her stomach. She cried out as she felt the heat on her pubic bone, and something tightened low in her stomach. Eagerly waiting for more, the miko was surprised when she did not feel the burn again for several seconds.

He smiled devilishly at the unseeing woman and paused for a few more moments. He used two fingers to open her lower lips and dripped candle wax directly on her clit. A muffles scream reached his ears at contact. Sesshoumaru waited a moment and poured a second layer on the sensitive bud. Her hips bucked and he was drawn to the scent of her arousal. She smelled of spicy chai and honey. His nose was drawn to her scent and his head was reeling from it.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the miko and reached for a small blade. He drew the blade lightly over her skin, removing the wax. He was mesmerized at the sight of the blade flashing over her pale skin, and the scent of her fear.

Kagome stilled when she felt the blade against her skin and her fear rose again. He drew the tip over her nipple and she gasped through her gag. Her body was betraying her under his sensual assault. He was doing things to her body that she had never dreamed of and was ashamed at her reaction to him. The blade continued dancing across her flesh and Kagome tried desperately to remain still under his ministrations. The blade scraped lightly over her pubic bone and her hips bucked of their own accord. The blade slipped under her flesh and her back arched at the pain.

"You should have stayed still, slave." Sesshoumaru said before lowering his mouth to the wound. He lapped at the blood slowly, savoring the taste.

Kagome whimpered and her cheeks flamed at the feel of his mouth so close to her most private area. His fingers removing the wax from her nub sent shockwaves through Kagome's body. She tried desperately to close her legs against the sensation.

Sesshoumaru slid one long finger into her tight channel and was rewarded with a moan from his captive. He pumped the finger gently in and out of her wetness. Unable to resist her scent any longer, he dipped his head to taste her. Eager hips pushed into his mouth as her flavor exploded on his tongue. The taste was the perfect blend of spice and sweetness, a succulent addiction. He explored the folds and inner walls of her with his tongue before flickering over the sensitive nub. Her wetness increased and he used both hands to steady her hips as he upped the onslaught on her womanhood. Her back arched and her head thrashed from side to side. Mewling sounds vibrated in her chest as his mouth latched onto her bud. He sucked hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves and her mewls turned to screams as she had her first orgasm. Kagome's whole body shook with the sensations racing through her. Sesshoumaru moved from between her thighs and removed the gag from her mouth. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her shoulders.

Kagome barely felt the pressure of him on her chest in her passion-clouded mind. As she came down from the high of her orgasm, she felt his length pressed against her cheek. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip between her lips. Unwittingly, Kagome ran her tongue against the sensitive head and he hissed at the sensation.

Pushing his hips forward, he forced her to take more of him into her mouth. He felt her tongue try to seal off the back of her mouth. He withdrew a little and thrust forward again, burying deeper. She whimpered and he groaned at the sweet vibration on his member. He pulled back and thrust forward again, fucking her mouth. Kagome concentrated hard not to gag as he entered her throat. She willed herself to relax and focused on making sure to breathe when he pulled back.

Feeling close to his completion, Sesshoumaru removed himself from her mouth and moved between her legs. He grasped her hips tight and plunged into her. Kagome cried out her pain as he broke through her barrier and stiffened beneath him. Sesshoumaru gave her a moment to adjust to his size and slowly withdrew. His thumb found her clit as he thrust into her body again. Kagome cried out in pleasure this time and her back arched at the tightening in her loins. Sesshoumaru set a slow torturous rhythm and smiled at her unfulfilled whimpers.

"Tell me you want this!" he ordered.

Kagome whimpered again and bucked her hips into his.

"Tell me you want it, slave or I will stop"

"I- I want it!" she cried as he delved into her once more.

"What do you want?"

"Please… P- please" she cried as he continued his slow torture of her body.

"Tell me what you want!" he grabbed her hair and pulled her as far forward as she could go as he snarled at her.

"You, I want you!" she cried trying to stop the pain. Her scalp was on fire from the pressure his fingers were exerting.

"No, I want you to talk dirty my little slave. Do it!" he slammed into her and paused.

"F-Fuck me…" she whispered as her cheeks burned.

"Louder, slave, and I want to hear my name from your lips"

"Fuck me, Sesshoumaru." She cried as his thumb flicker over her clit again.

"Good slave" he cooed to her as her trust into her hard again. With demonic speed, he drove into her again and again, loving the sounds of her ragged screams. He felt her was tighten almost unbearably around him as she came for him again.

"Sesshou-" the rest was cut off with wordless screams as stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her body shook and her walls clamped around him even tighter. With a roar of satisfaction, he released his white-hot seed into her.

After a few moments, he slid out of her warmth and stood. Sesshoumaru removed her blindfold and she was looking at him with glazed eyes. Smirking his satisfaction, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly. She gasped at the force of his lips on hers, and his tongue slipped in to explore her mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers briefly before biting her lower lip. Kagome felt a sting as his fangs drew blood and a soft whimper left her throat. He soothed the ache with his tongue and moved out of her line of sight. When he came back, he was holding a collar and leash. He fastened the collar around her throat and began to untie her.

"Why- Why are you doing this, Sesshoumaru?"

"You will be my pet, little wanton one. This Sesshoumaru intends to keep you." She shivered at the possession in his voice. Her eyes wandered over him, and appreciated his lean muscled form. He was perfection from his silky silver hair to his trimmed toe claws. Sesshoumaru's eyes burned, as she looked him over. She would be a willing captive.

He tugged on her leash and led her into an indoor hot spring. He led her to the water and motioned for her to get in. Kagome slid into the hot water and sighed. Sesshoumaru followed her, still holding the leash. "Wash your master, slave."

Kagome looked at him with some unreadable emotion. It was part unwillingness, but parts all too willing, "Don't make me do this…"

"Slave, do not disobey your master. Come here and do as you are told."

Kagome moved closer and grabbed a cloth off of the table next to the spring. She also took the soap. She concentrated on working up a good lather for several seconds, not wanting to think of what she would be doing with it.

Sesshoumaru tugged on the leash, "I am not a patient one"

Kagome sighed and moved over to him. She tried to keep her breasts under the water as she rubbed the cloth over his taut skin. Abruptly, he stood and looked down at her. Kagome was now eye level with his impressive manhood. She gasped and moved back in the water, but was stopped by the tight hand on her leash, "Stand, slave, and do it properly."

Kagome could feel the heat rise again to her cheeks, as she stood naked in front of the demon lord. She tried to focus her eyes anywhere but him as she washed him quickly. She made sure not to be too hasty, so she was thorough as well.

His eyes watched her as she cleaned him, and narrowed at her averted gaze. She came to his hips and paused. Her eyes were drawn like a magnet to the slowly hardening member and her cheeks blazed anew.

"Is there a problem?" he queried the miko. She shook her head and quickly washed his length and thighs. Her wet hair slid across him and his breath hissed through his teeth. She stood and eyed him defiantly, and he smirked as her turned so she could wash his back. He could sense her anger as she quickly finished washing him. He turned back around to see her mutinous chocolate gaze. He dunked under the water to remove the soap before taking the cloth from her. Her eyes were confused as she watched him lather the cloth again, and her dulling cheeks flamed anew when he started to wash her.

Sesshoumaru took his time and was very very thorough in his ministrations. He ran the cloth gently over her throat and shoulders before moving on to her breasts. His hands and the cloth worked over her taut peaks again and again. Kagome moaned in spite of herself at his touch. He scrubbed the plane of her stomach before ever so softly running the cloth against her curls. Her hips bucked as he thoroughly washed her inner thighs and lower lips. He sensually rubbed the cloth against her thighs before turning her around. He worked gently at her back, running his claws against the soft skin. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the feel of his deadly talons. He washed her tight derriere and the backs of her thighs with the same rake of claws.

Kagome dunked under the water quickly and stayed there, hoping he would not scent her arousal from the sensuous touches. She stared at the water and tried to control the heat in her face.

Sesshoumaru exerted gentle pressure on the leash and made her look up at his still standing form, "Stand up…"

Kagome stood and he picked her up and removed her from the spring. He set her on the table and took one still tight nipple into his mouth. She gasped and threw her head back as her internal coil tightened. He worshipped the pink peaks with his tongue, teeth and lips. He licked a path across her stomach and swirled his tongue in her navel. She whimpered when his mouth left her body to claim her lips. He kissed her passionately and dueled her tongue into submission.

His mouth left hers and his hands gripped her hips tightly, causing his claws to dig into her fragile skin. He slammed home into her, knowing she was already wet. She screamed at the rough first thrust and her hips writhed desperately. He removed the collar from her neck as he continued to pound into her silky wetness. She clawed at his shoulders and back with dull human nails, and he snaked out his arm. She was held by her throat against the wall as he thrust into her with demonic power and speed. Kagome clawed at the arm and hand holding her neck captive as she felt the pressure building in her stomach. She gasped for breath as her orgasm hit her. The lack of oxygen made her orgasm all consuming. She could not see or hear, only feel the intense sensations coursing through her body. She felt as though she had splintered into a thousand pleasure-packed shards that tingled and shook.

Her orgasm spurned him on and he fucked her ruthlessly as he felt his own completion near. Her walls continued to spasm around him, making him lose his paper-thin control. His seed spilled into her in powerful waves, increasing her already mind-blowing orgasm.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her throat and she gasped air into starved lungs. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. By the time he had deposited her body on the bed, she was already fast asleep. He stared at his captive, and wanted her again. She could be a lethal addiction.

His captive obsession.

**A/N: thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Now go take a cool shower, I know I need one! lol**


End file.
